Combine Power Generator
Combine Power Generators are Dark Energy-powered generators used by the Combine. They are mainly found within the Citadel, but can also be found in certain locations in City 17, such as the Overwatch Nexus, the plaza visited in the Half-Life 2 chapter Anticitizen One, or near the White Forest Inn, in the Outlands. Overview Often run by Energy Orbs and protected by Force Fields, generators are used to power devices such as Force Field gates, Field Bridges, locks or weaponry such as the Suppression Device. There are many more generators in the Citadel than anywhere else, supplying power to systems in the immediate area. Anyone unlucky enough to step into or to be thrown inside a generator field will be disintegrated, just as they would be if they got hit by an Energy Orb shot by an OSIPR. The Energy Orbs launched from the weapon are similar to that of the generators, but the latter are much more powerful, capable of damaging or destroying vehicles and Synths, such as the Strider confronted in the Citadel in Half-Life 2. With the modified Gravity Gun in Half-Life 2 and Episode One, the player can throw enemies in generator fields and use Energy Orbs against them, leading to often spectacular deaths. Types Standard Energy Orb-powered generator This type has a core with Energy Orbs floating within, which create a beam of electricity that runs from the top to the bottom of the generator. The Energy Orbs are the actual objects that generate the power, as when they are removed (with the Gravity Gun, for instance), the generator will cease to function. To restart it, a new Energy Orb must be replaced (it can be achieved with the Gravity Gun or the OSIPR). Generators powering critical systems typically have about three orbs inside them, but ones that power smaller devices will have just a single one. This kind of generator is the one featured in the Overwatch Nexus, the plaza visited in the Half-Life 2 chapter Anticitizen One, and near the White Forest Inn. Most of the time the player must shut it down to proceed, while having to protect Alyx or Barney at the same time, sustaining heavy fire from Combine troops. Gallery File:D3 c17 070009.JPG|Alyx operating Combine computers to give Gordon access to the generator in Anticitizen One. File:D3 c17 070011.JPG|The Anticitizen One generator protected. File:D3 c17 070015.JPG|''Anticitizen One'' generator ready to be deactivated. File:D3 c17 10b0020.jpg|One of the three generators in the Overwatch Nexus. File:D3 c17 10b0025.jpg|Ditto. File:D3 c17 10b0022.jpg|Ditto. File:D3 citadel 030020.jpg|Generator in the Citadel, with a simple generator behind it. File:D3 citadel 030018.jpg|Ditto. File:D3 breen 010068.JPG|Generators in the Citadel's dark fusion reactor. File:D3 breen 010069.JPG|Ditto, detail. File:Combine generator outlands.jpg|Generator near the White Forest Inn. File:Ep1 citadel 02b0041.JPG|Generator near the Citadel Core. Limitless Energy Orb-powered generator This other type is found only in the Citadel and can have a limitless amount of Energy Orbs cycling through it. These generators are often found in the big elevator shafts found in the Citadel. It is however unknown if these are actual generators or if they just transport Energy Orbs (vents located around the Citadel Core seem to fill the latter purpose). Horizontal limitless Energy Orb-powered generator also exist. They feature sockets similar to that of the Confiscation Field and pod cleaners. Gallery Vertical generator File:D3 citadel 030147.JPG|Generators in the Citadel. File:D3 citadel 030194.JPG|Ditto. File:Darkfusionreactor2.jpg|Generators in the Citadel's dark fusion reactor. File:Soldier pwn ball1.jpg|Overwatch Soldier being killed by a generator in the Citadel. File:Soldier pwn ball2.jpg|Ditto. File:D3 citadel 040255.JPG|Ditto. File:Soldier pwn ball3.jpg|Overwatch Soldiers being killed by a generator in the Citadel. File:D3 citadel 030166.JPG|Combine Soldier being killed by an Energy Orb taken from generators and thrown at them with the Gravity Gun. File:D3 citadel 030189.JPG|Ditto. File:D3 citadel 040207.JPG|Ditto. File:Soldier pwn ball4.jpg|Overwatch Soldier after having been thrown in a generator in one of the Citadel's big elevator shafts. File:D3 citadel 040205.JPG|Generators powering an elevator in the Citadel. File:D3 citadel 040246.JPG|Ditto. File:D3 citadel 040206.JPG|Ditto. Horizontal generator File:D3 citadel 020078.JPG|An horizontal generator in the Citadel. File:Ep1 citadel energy void.jpg|Ditto. File:Ep1 citadel junk alyx.jpg|Alyx before a broken horizontal generator in the Citadel. File:Ep1 citadel 010002.JPG|Malfunctioning generator. File:Ep1 citadel 010015.JPG|Generator malfunctioning above a Field Bridge. File:Ep1 citadel 010006.JPG|The same generator killing Overwatch Soldiers. File:Ep1 citadel 010024.JPG|After Gordon safely crosses the bridge, Alyx follows. Energy Orb-powered socket generator In Episode One, another type of generator can be found, resembling a wall socket. It is seen mostly in the lower levels of the Citadel and act as "system activation node", allowing the player to start equipment such as field bridges or the Citadel Core's containment devices. This type of power generator can be activated by launching an Energy Orb into its center, causing its four arms to retract inwards to hold it in place and begin to siphon energy from it. Two of these need to be operational if field bridges are to be in function. This type of Combine generator is similar in function and appearance to the Aperture Science High Energy Pellet socket seen in the Aperture Science Enrichment Center, although the possible connection between the two is unknown. Gallery File:Ep1 citadel core device.jpg|Socket generator in the Citadel Core. File:CombineDarkEnergySocketGenerator.jpg|Ditto. File:Ep1 citadel 02b0043.JPG|Socket generator operating an elevator. File:Ep1 citadel 020030.JPG|Detail of a generator operating a Field Bridge. File:Ep1 citadel 020032.JPG|Two generator operating a Field Bridge. File:Ep1 citadel 020036.JPG|Miscellaneous Combine technology: two types of generators, a Field Bridge and flying Energy Orbs. File:Ep1 citadel 020029.JPG|One of two generators has to be powered up to make the Field Bridge functional. File:Ep1 citadel 020039.JPG|Two idle generators. The player must make an Energy Orb ricochet behind the broken transparent platform to power up the left one. Liquid-powered generator Only seen in the Citadel, this type consists in a large cylinder made of liquid matter, with a solid base and top. This liquid matter is likely the same liquid seen in Combine Barricades. It does not use Energy Orbs. Gallery File:Liquid gen1.jpg|Liquid-powered generator. File:Liquid gen2.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier pwn liquid2.jpg|Overwatch Soldier after having been thrown in the liquid. File:Soldier pwn liquid1.jpg|Ditto. File:Soldier pwn liquid3.jpg|Overwatch Soldier about to disappear after having been thrown in the liquid. Simple generator Another type of generator, sometimes used on itself, sometimes located near an Energy Orb-powered generator or a Combine Heavy Door. It is prominently featured in the Overwatch Nexus. Its model is also used in the pod conveyors in the Citadel, where two are seen linked together by a laser, acting as detectors for pod contents. Gallery File:D3 c17 10b0026.jpg|Simple generators in the Overwatch Nexus. File:D3 c17 10b0021.jpg|Ditto. File:Ep1 citadel generators.jpg|Generators in the Citadel. File:Combine generator.jpg|Model. File:Ep1 citadel 000001.JPG|Alyx near three simple generators. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Category:Combine Technology